


Avengers Interruptus

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, F/M, Interruptus, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha are being interrupted by the Avengers
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Avengers Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

**Incident 1:**

Peter was in his lab, finishing work on Natasha’s widow bites and her web shooters, attaching the web shooters to the widow bites Peter tested them out before he looked at the door. Smiling as Natasha walked into his lab, planting a chaste kiss to her lips Peter looked at the widow bites “You’re widow bites have been upgraded” he revealed as he set his tools aside.

Smiling in appreciation Natasha slipped her widow bites on “Thanks Petey” she whispered as she looked at her upgraded widow bites “Doesn’t feel different but what’s this button do?” she asked.

Looking at his girlfriend Peter nodded his head “Press it” he instructed as he leaned against the worktable. Looking at her boyfriend suspiciously, Natasha was wondering if she should press the button because Peter had a habit of pranking the Avengers. Deciding to take the risk and trust her boyfriend Natasha pressed the button and the widow bites went from blue to red.

“Okay, so the widow bites change colour” Natasha said seemingly unimpressed by it.

“Press the button on the pale of your glove” Peter instructed as he motioned to the target “Aim for that target” he instructed.

Natasha shrugged her shoulder as she turned and aimed at the target, pressing the button a line of black webbing launched from her widow bite and hit the target in the bullseye. Looking at her widow bites in awe Natasha turned her gaze to Peter who just smiled shrugged his shoulders in response “I thought you could use your own webbing” he said.

Smiling at him Natasha walked over to him and pressed her lips to his, Peter smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. Their kiss remained gentle and chaste until she pulled away, there was a moment of silence as they looked into each other’s eyes before Peter closed the gap and kissed her deep. Moaning into the kiss Natasha slipped her widow bites and gloves off before wrapping her arms around over his shoulders.

Their kiss started off slow and gentle, his hands remaining on her hips as her arms remained around over his shoulders. Their lips moving in sync as they kissed passionately, backing Natasha up Peter lifted her up and set her on the edge of his worktable. Their kiss deepening, becoming more frantic and sloppy as their hands tugged at the other’s clothing. Their tongues swirling around one another as they pulled at each other’s clothes, lifting her top up Peter waited for her arms to lift to let him pull her top up.

Lifting her arms Natasha caught his lower lip between her teeth and tugged as he went to lift her top up but before he could remove her top, the sound of Tony calling down the stairs into the lab “Peter, you mom needs help!” he called.

Natasha growled as Peter whined, burying his face in his girlfriend’s neck.

**Incident 2:**

Natasha was in the gym as Peter walked in, seeing they were alone Peter ran over to her and took her hand. Pulling her over to the wall nearby Peter pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Their lips devouring one another as they tugged at each other’s clothes, smiling into the kiss the 2 passionately made out as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Peter smiled as Natasha broke the kiss and looked into his eyes “Want to go someplace more private?” she purred.

Peter nodded his head eagerly, unwrapping her legs from around his hips Natasha took his hand and let him to the door. Opening the door Peter and Natasha walked into the living room before they made their way towards the bedroom. Opening the door to the bedroom Pepper walked over to the pair “Sorry Nat, do you mind if I borrow Peter for a few hours?” she asked.

Looking at the strawberry blonde, Natasha growled as she released Peter’s hand but nodded her head. Looking at his mother Peter whined as he nodded his head “Sure mom” he replied as she followed her into her office.

**Incident 3:**

Natasha was waiting outside Stark Industries waiting for Peter when he walked out but was grabbed instantly by Happy and Clint.

Natasha was fuming.

And the incidents continued, Peter and Natasha tried to sneak away to their bedroom, but every attempt was blocked by Pepper or the Avengers. Peter was getting annoyed by everyone’s attempted to stop him and Natasha from being together and the latest incident *Incident 15* was the final straw for him. Storming into the living room Peter glared at the Avengers, Natasha was equally more pissed at the Avengers and she wanted answers.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Peter demanded as he looked at the Avengers.

“Nothing, why would you ask?” Clint asked, doing his best to remain innocent.

“Really, because you lot have been that you been interrupting Natasha and I” Peter snapped “15 times you lot have either dragged me away and called me for a ridiculous errant”

Everyone avoided eye contact with the couple who was glaring very unhappily at them, Clint cleared his throat and looked at the others, everyone too afraid to speak why they had done what they had did. Jane decided to speak up them, she was sitting beside Thor on the couch with her feet up on his lap “Sorry Peter, you are right and we apologize but we were only doing what was asked of us” she revealed.

“Who asked you to do it?” Peter asked as he folded his arms, his glare lightened when he looked at Jane, appreciating her for telling him and Natasha the truth.

“Your mother” Jane revealed as she pointed to the office foot.

Peter turned and walked to the door, leaving Natasha and the Avengers behind as he knocked on the door before peaking inside the office. Looking at his mother who was behind the desk Peter forced a smile “Hey mom, have you got a moment?” he asked as he stepped inside. Closing the door behind him and standing there wearing his t-shirt, jeans and socks Peter walked to his mother’s desk.

Looking up from the paperwork on her desk Pepper smiled at her some “Hey kiddo, I always have time for you” she said as she looked at him. Setting her pen down and pushing her chair away from her desk, rising to her feel Pepper walked around and pulled her son into a tight hug.

Smiling at her mother as he wrapped his arms around her tight Peter kissed her cheek “Mom” he said before he pulled away “I know you told everyone to keep interrupting Natasha and I” he revealed.

Pepper’s smile fell and she lowered her head “I guessed that would happen eventually” she admitted as she sat down.

“Mom, why are you doing it?” Peter asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

Looking at her son Pepper exhaled a heavy sigh as she looked at him “I’m not ready” Pepper answered.

“Uh… what?” Peter asked, his facial expression conveying that her response only confused him.

“I mean… Peter you were 17 sometime ago and now you have aged up to 22” Pepper answered as she took his hand “I am not ready for you to grow up and… being intimate” she shuddered.

“Mom” Peter whined childishly “You knew it would happen eventually” he replied.

“I know that but still, you are my son and I don’t like that you’ve grown up all too fast” Pepper responded, pouting childishly.

“I know, lately things have changed and I am sorry about that” Peter said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze “But no matter, I will always be your son and I love you” he said.

“I love you too, I know I am being silly but… I can’t help but remember the day I brought you home from the hospital” Pepper replied as she giggled.

Peter kissed her cheek before getting to his feet “Okay, I’ll be in my room” he said.

Pepper nodded her head and watched him leave the room.

Walking out of the office, Peter walked to Natasha and took her hand. Smirking at the forwardness of Peter, Natasha followed him into his bedroom and she closed the door behind her. The Avengers sharing a look at one another before nodding their heads and went back to what they had been doing earlier.

**Peter’s bedroom:**

Walking into the bedroom together, Peter and Natasha stood there in silence as she looked at him curiously “So, now what?” she asked.

“I’m ready” Peter said, stepped closer to her as Karen locked the bedroom door. Looking confused for a second Natasha looked at him not understanding before it finally hit her. Peter was ready to take the next step in their relationship, he was ready to have sex with her tonight.

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked as she took his hand and looked into his eyes, wanting him to be sure.

“I am” Peter replied as he placed his hands on her hips.

Natasha closed the last gap and her lips met Peter’s.

They would both take the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> I hope you are enjoyed this.


End file.
